


Strangers

by parkarvel



Series: Strangers [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Government Fallout, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Nuclear War, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkarvel/pseuds/parkarvel
Summary: In a world left to ruin by the effects of a nuclear war, a group of unlikely friends fight to survive.





	Strangers

    Our story begins in a world where war and normal life do not stray far apart. A constant battle is taking place and the entire world has been threatened with its third World War. In a small town just on the outskirts of the once great America, once known as a world superpower, but now a wasteland of radioactive debris and nuclear warfare. Those who remain struggle to survive with what little food, ammo, and weapons they have left. This once great land with freedom, and justice is now a warzone, only the strongest people may survive, while the weak sadly perrish. You may see a great deal of dreadful, horrid things, some people have even resorted to cannibalism, children are sex trafficked, people starve or lay dead on the streets, drained of any moisture.

 

     The government had fallen 20 years prior, leading those who still followed such silly rules to rise up in an attempt to calm those in panic. That’s when the first bomb hit. The entirety of Virginia was blown to pieces, the areas around it were swept by debris. The west remained untouched until Russia decided to turn on it’s once strong friend.  Washington was bombed, sending the entire nation into chaos. People turned on each other, it became a full anarchy. Families separated, people ran, hid, or killed others. 

 

     This is where we find ourselves. In the life of a boy by the name of Orion Maxwell. A boy who was separated from his father and sister in the very beginning of the panic.  Orion was never one to trust others and in this new world, found himself open to the several urges he had once felt in the seemingly normal post-nuclear war atmosphere. 

 

     He no longer had to suppress the urge to kill whomever he saw fit to. His enemies could be vanquished with a simple swing of a metal bat who’s crack on a skull kept him motivated enough to keep going. The adrenaline was amazing, life was going his way finally for once in his life! there were no rules… Until our teenage protagonist found himself captured by a family known simply as “The Sages”. The Sages had been trying to make a new alliance among the fallen nation’s people, to no avail. So they resorted to violence. They captured severa who eventually molded to their ways, even serving the leaders along with a close colleague of one of the Sages. His name was J.R. and he was a former soldier who worked under the head Sage prior to the war’s end. A loyal soldier indeed to continue to serve even after the battle was over. They’d gone through many hardships together, indeed. But the acquaintances had been driven apart due to this.. ”apocalypse”. J.R. has long since become somewhat of a body guard or right hand man for Dakota, the head Sage. The family of Sages consist of Jude, the youngest who is also quite sweet, yet ditzy, Elijah, the oldest child who’s kind of lazy but can make sure a job is done if he really puts his mind to it, and Dakota, their father who used to be a sergeant in the Iraq war. Almost like a harsh dictator with a little less control. 

 

      As far Orion was concerned, life had just dropped right back down to when they had a government. That is, until a certain kid is captured and brought into the camp. A kid around 13 years old with rags for clothing and combat boots. He was skinny, tan, and tall with bright green eyes. He found out later that the name of this boy was Julius. Julius Grant. Let’s hand the reins of this story on to our dear protagonist… Orion, why don't you tell this tale?

 

      Well, my name is Orion, I’m 22 and I used to be in a very strict home before this stupid war. My dad suddenly became paranoid and my sister became less of a sweet angel and I was left to thoughts of protection and murder every day and night. It wasn’t until the second crash of the government that I was ripped from them, my dad was killed by a soldier and my sister fled to god only knows where. 

 

   Fast forward to the present. Here I am, at The Camp of The Sages. Yeah, you may think people known as Sages would be good people, but two out of three of them were quite the opposite and the leader’s right hand reminded me of a prison guard who wouldn’t hesitate to resort to shooting down a misbehaving inmate. He’d be kind to some of the kids but once they hit the age of 12 years old, they were treated as if it was their fault they weren’t man enough to handle some of his treatments. He’s intimidating… maybe that’s why he was such a good soldier and such a good right hand. 

 

    One day while I was just minding my business and eating a piece of bread, I heard screaming from an unknown voice and soldiers shouting to each other. I got up slowly and sneaked over to the back of the building where the commotion took place. When I peeked around the corner I spotted a child about 6 years below my age being held by his arms by two of the guards. If you had told me at that moment that this kid would be like my son and one of the strongest men I’d come to know? I’d have called you batshit crazy. 

 

     Here he was, Julius Grant, kicking, screaming and crying as these guards restrained him. It was kind of sad, kind of funny but not in the least bit not usual here.  

 

    The guards dropped him and the Sages stepped forward. A man with tan skin who bore teal hair with shaved sides which were a greyish shade of brown and pink eyes, a camo shirt and a golden chain necklace. His arm was burned and a scar stretched from his right eye to the middle of his left cheek. His son stepped forward in a purple hoodie with a gun in hand. His hands were wrapped, reddish pink-purple hair pulled into a bun, he had purple eyes and pale skin. The smallest skipped forward and simply smiled at his father and older brother. His skin was the same tan as his father’s, his hair was sky blue and creamy white, his eyes were the same sky blue as his hair and his hoodie was pale yellow,  and he had an earring on one side, a sapphire heart held by golden wires. 

 

    The sight of the three Sages all in one place drew the attention of more than just a small portion of the camp. Next thing I knew, people pushed past me to see the disturbance. The right hand soldier stepped forward and demanded the boy state his name. “Julius! Julius Croft sir…” The boy looked to the ground. I looked to the soldier whose face showed pure disappointment in the child. His dark skin was twisted into a raised brow and a scowl. He pushed some of his blackish brown hair out of his eyes, the colour of storm clouds. 

    His scolding expression showed me he had thought the boy was absolutely pathetic. And to be fair, I wouldn’t object. I slowly got up from my seat, to go get a closer look. All the kids were crowding around each other, pushing, and shoving to get better looks at the commotion. I elbowed my way through the mountain of adolescents and young adults to see better. When I got there, he and the right hand of the most well-known Sarge in the Sarge family, Dakota- I believe everyone calls him, were having a long-winded discussion.

 

    As the right hand took the boy to the back and their figures disappeared into one of the cabins, I found myself being pushed past as everyone sat themselves back down at the tables. I rolled my eyes and snuck over to the cabin, leaning my ear against the outer wall, listening in on the conversation. J.R.  slammed a hand on the wall behind the kid, scolding him. He flinched, wiping his eyes. He looked over at the quivering teen, and said, “You’re absolutely pathetic. So, you  **_dare_ ** to come to our camp, steal, and you  **think that you’ll get away with it.** And now? You sound so plaintive. C’mon, what happened to  **that funny jokester who stole?** ”

 

    He said with a cold expression on his face. The teen froze completely, shivering and quivering in fear of what might happen to him. His skin around his nose area started to scrunch up with annoyance. “Stand up.” He commanded. The kid stood up as he sharply grabbed the collar of their shirt at the back of their neck. They jolted up fiercely when he did this harsh action. walking, shoving him on as we sauntered to the front of the camp. He marched over to the common area, and shoved the kid down to the ground, and left. Walking back, I had seen one of the teens having their ear pressed against a wall of the cabin. ‘You little eavesdropper.’ He had whispered to me, picking me up by my collar, and dumping me on top of wrapped-arms.

**"We'll see what the boss will want to do with you, little trouble maker..."**


End file.
